Talk:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know)/International versions/@comment-4531340-20140109050915
Wow, I've been slacking off, haven't I? Well, no time like the present to get caught up, I suppose. For an explanation, see my comment on At the Gala international versions. UPDATE 1/13/14: Updated to include Slovak. UPDATE 2/1/14: Updated to factor in the higher quality Brazilian Portuguese audio. UPDATE 4/8/14: Updated to include Swedish. UPDATE 5/25/14: Updated to factor in a higher quality Swedish upload. Good: *Danish (I liked it) *German (a little bit too slight, but I liked it) *Italian (I'm pretty sure it was this version of Art of the Dress also that made me unsure of whether to cringe or shake the hand of Rarity's VA; no backing vocals, but it's not that big a deal) *Latin American Spanish (though Rarity's singer is easily the weakest of this dub, which I found out from At the Gala; almost put this in "Bad") *European Spanish (pretty good) *Polish (I remember seeing in Rarity's infobox how her speaking VA normally sings for her, but for this one song, she got a different one for the backing vocals; I don't like how the "backing" vocals seem to overpower the main ones whenever they come in, but ah well) *Brazilian Portuguese (well, if LA Spanish can end up under this header, why not this one?) *Swedish (it's pretty low quality, but from what I can tell, sounds pretty good a little slighter than I'd like, but still very good) Bad: *Dutch (didn't quite have the right sound; but Rarity sounded like she was singing "Al Cap-pony" at some points, which made me laugh) *Norwegian (again, not quite the right sound) *French (Rarity sounds a bit too young at points, but my main gripe with it is how quietly the vocals are mixed, in comparison to the music) *Brazilian Portuguese (not as bad as what I'm used to from this one) *Russian (I think Rarity just sounds a tad too old, but it's not that bad) *Finnish (maybe it's because I haven't heard this dub in a while, but it sounds really flat) *Slovak (kinda dull, but not badly performed) Ugly: *European Portuguese (incredibly shallow; don't like this one bit) *Romanian (ah, this one is always good for a laugh, and I'm thankful for that) *Czech (I instinctively cringe whenever I see this dub up next on my "to watch" list for these comparisons) *Ukrainian ( wow, and I thought having it in English with Japanese subtitles was disappointing, not that I'm a fan of this dub; not sure whether just having this for the songs, or having it for the whole show, like Latvian, would be worse) *Hungarian (a little overbearing, but not that bad; almost put it under "Bad", though as I got into it more, felt it belonged here) *Japanese (Argh. I don't think I can put into words how disappointed I was by this one, so I think I'll just quote Dogasu and say, "It's not worth getting upset over, but it is still incredibly stupid and disappointing.") Removed videos: *None (this was a nice surprise)